pgmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jobs
Jobs are one of the best ways to earn money. there are plenty of jobs you can do based on what you like to do in minecraft. here is some of them, * Farmer * Baker * Crafter * Blacksmith * Hunter * etc. to get started on a job, you have to do /jobs help or /jobs ?. once you have your job, you do its respective thing. if you are a blacksmith you forge weapons, if you are a crafter, you create things (besides weapons and tools), if you are a Farmer well, you farm. if you dont think you are getting enough money there are some things you can do to get more money from jobs BUT, they take a lot of reasources. the main thing you can do for ANY job is you can create job boost gear. this gear is very good because it gives you extra job exp and extra money from your job when wearing it. another thing you can do is get a farmers hoe (only helps farmer, sorry D:< ). you get this by killing the zombie ent which is a special server-only mob that spawns in the forest. when the hoe is equipped, it gives you 15% exp and 5% money boost when you use it to break the plants that you are going to harvest. another thing you can get is called Master Boots which you can get from rare crate (1% chance) or a legend crate ( 3% chance). after you get the Master Boots you take them to ''/warp masterboots ''then you trade them to the villager to get the kind of boots the goes with your job. Now, we have gone over all of the minor (except master boots) job boosts as well as the job boost armor, i will tell you how to make the job boost armor. first you need to get chain mail armor. if you don't have any or, you don't want to have to spend time getting it, there is an alternative. if you get iron armor, and 1 magma block you can turn it into chain mail armor. now, if you aren't a crafter/blacksmith or, you are not yet a lvl 20 crafter / blacksmith then you can not make ANY of the things I am about to tell you (you can, however, ask a lvl 20 c/b to make it for you!). Anyway, the first thing you need to do is to get magical crystal shards. here is the conversion table. - Smelt wooden sword/axe/shovel/pickaxe/hoe/bow/fish rod = 1 Magical Crystal Shard - Smelt gold sword/axe/shovel/pickaxe/hoe & cake = 3 Magical Crystal Shards - Smelt iron sword/axe/shovel/pickaxe/hoe = 5 Magical Crystal Shards - Smelt Diamond sword/axe/shovel/pickaxe/hoe = 8 Magical Crystal Shards to get 1 piece of the job boost set you will need 35 shards. the next thing you need to do is to get the jobs token. to get it you need to take a RARE token to ''/warp jobtokens ''and, you need to trade it to one of the villagers that are right infront of you to get the correct job token. once you have all thoes pieces, you can flag down a PRO or you can craft it yourself. all you need to do is put 5 shards in the crafting table to get a magical crystal, and you need to make 6 more of them. (until you run out of shards.) next, you put 1 chain mail armor piece, 7 magic crystals, and the job token. once you have done this you will be alarmed that all you got was a piece of flint BUT, if you go to ''/warp jobtokens ''AGAIN, you go to the villager that matches your job, and you trade in the flint for the armor piece you want to get. to learn more about job boost armor, go to Job Boost Gear.